


An Elmo Fic

by EpsilonTheZebra (softboy_punx)



Category: Caravan of Lies (webseries)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboy_punx/pseuds/EpsilonTheZebra
Summary: Elmira getting her happy ending with Theo :)
Relationships: Elmira Jones/Theo St. James
Kudos: 2





	An Elmo Fic

**Author's Note:**

> pls no ship hate!!1!

"Elmira. Be my wife. I'll take care of you." Theo stands in front of Elmira, forcibly holding her hand against his chest.

"Ew, fuck you, you misogynist creep." Elmira replies while suplexing Theo's body into a dumpster. When he tries to slither out, Elmira drops a lit match into the dumpster and lights it on fire.

Theo screams and dies in the garbage.

The end :)


End file.
